enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Chronicles
The Imperium Chronicles describes the important events revolving around the creation of Imperium and Vargon. Creation of Worlds - 8,200 Atronus and Iphenon were born from the essence of cosmos, they created two planets called Enderverse and Netherworld. At around year 4,000, they created Earthon. Approximately 1,000 years later, they decided to link Enderverse and Netherworld as an experiment whether or not the two races could co-exist. To achieve the goal, Iphenon created portals on both planets as bridges. A century passed, Voiders (the inhabitants of Enderverse) and Netharians (the inhabitants of Netherworld) discovered the portals and traveled to each other's territory. As soon as the two races made contact, they broke out a war to defend their own turf. The experiment went terribly wrong, as a result Atronus and Iphenon sealed the portals. At around year 7,000, Atronus and Iphenon created Xenos, Amodeus and Arianna to watch over Enderverse, Netherworld and Earthon respectively. They also created Skydrenix as a heaven for the deceased. Damnation of Iphenon - 10,000 Souls of Skydrenix only worshipped Atronus as their God. Driven by resent, Iphenon carried out an assassination of Atronus in 8,200. Atronus used a significant amount of his power and turned Iphenon into liquid. He separated the liquid into three containers to equally divide her powers into three. He labeled them Emptiness, Ebullience and Submergence. He disposed Emptiness, Ebullience and Submergence to Enderverse, Netherworld and Earthon respectively lest the liquids would be gathered, which would resurrect Iphenon. Around 10,000, Xeno, Amodeus and Arianna finished creating the three Dragons, named Indrius, Ethrael and Calgar. Indrius was appointed to guard Emptiness; Ethrael was appointed to guard Ebullience; Calgar was appointed to guard Submergence. To restrict the Dragons' actions, Atronus created a special Dragon, Sanctus to ensure the other Dragons would guard their liquid even if it would cost their lives. Liquids - 64,996 In between year 10,000 and 20,000, the 1st Ruler of Enderverse, Omora Lordos went on a hunt for entertainment. During his hunt, he encountered Indrius who was guarding Emptiness. He defeated Indrius easily, consequently it acknowledged his strength and handed the liquid to him. However, Indrius's action contradicted its purpose, Sanctus decimated Indrius as a punishment. Omora claimed Emptiness as a family treasure afterwards, and his descendants had the responsibility to protect it. At around year 30,000 on Earthon, Submergence was acquired by a witch upon assassinating Calgar. The witch sold the liquid to the black market. Later on, a terrorist turned the container of Submergence into a spray to create a havoc in the Kingdom of Aria. Whomever sprayed was granted an instant death. The terrorist was defeated shortly after the attack with the help of White Ordinance, and Submergence was given to the royals, also known as the Alaris family. Rise of Vargon - 64,997 At around 64,989, Lex Vaeron became the ruler of Netherworld. He established the monarch as Vargon to achieve multi-planet domination, as well as ascending Lex to a Godly being by collecting Emptiness, Ebullience, Submergence. To achieve the tasks, Lex needed servants from other planets to obtain information beforehand. In 64,990, a lieutenant of Lex, Aeon Versei traveled from Netherworld to Earthon under Lex's command. He liberated an imprisoned serial killer called Arc Neron. As an exchange, he had to serve Lex for eternity. Arc accepted the offer and was brought to Netherworld, he was later on appointed to be the tactician of Vargon. As of 64,995 on Earthon, the Prince of Chasmaton, Edwin Galloway unintentionally summoned a lieutenant of Vargon, Yuna Celeste from Netherworld. Yuna promised to let him be the ruler of Earthon, as long as he could help Vargon derive Submergence from Aria. Together they schemed to garrison Vargon troops in the Chasmaton army as soon as Edwin became the King of Chasmaton, so that they could strengthen the army. However in 64,998, Edwin was killed in a jousting duel by Helix Cornelius before Edwin could become the king, which forced Vargon to desert the whole reinforcement scheme, indirectly delaying the attack on Aria. In 64,997 on Netherworld, Lex tamed Ethrael and acquired Ebullience, he transformed Ethrael into a small phoenix-like creature to hide from Sanctus. Due to Ethrael's sudden disappearance, Sanctus misapprehended that Ethrael died protecting Ebullience, so it did not punish Ethrael. Fall of Proscidion and Recruitment of Allies 65,000 Lex launched the campaign of deriving Emptiness from the Castle of Proscidion. Whilst the attack on Proscidion, the 6th Ruler of Enderverse, Tarion Lordos appointed the 7th Ruler of Enderverse, Ender Lordos to carry Emptiness and flee to Earthon along with two random soldiers, Tom and Skylar Kaisel. Ender, Tom and Skylar barely escaped through the portal. Thereupon, Tarion destroyed the portal behind them, preventing Vargon from obtaining Emptiness. Enraged, Lex held Tarion as a prisoner and launched the attack on Earthon, in pursuit of Emptiness and Submergence. Ender, Tom and Skylar found themselves in the middle of a forest in Earthon. Skylar suggested to head to the closest kingdom for protection, which happened to be Aria. Ender and Tom agreed with her idea and traveled to Aria right away. Meanwhile, Arc went on a scout mission to Chasmaton under the order of Lex. He hired Sicarius Clair who was infamous for killing government officials in the blink of an eye, breaking out of jail and protesting against a king. Arc told him to head to Aria, assassinate Ender and retrieve Emptiness. Few hours later, Ender, Tom and Skylar arrived in Aria. They stumbled upon a carnival in the vicinity of the entrance. To brighten up the mood, they attended the carnival and played some games. Ender participated in a lucky draw and won the jackpot. He was rewarded with a large sum of money. After the carnival, they believed it was time to find a place to sleep in. They stumbled upon a motel called Holy Haven, they booked their rooms with the jackpot prize. At midnight, Ender was attacked by Sicarius by surprise. Ender managed to negotiate and bribe him with large sums of money which was acquired from a jackpot in a carnival. Sicarius agreed to ally him as long as he was given substantial amount of money regularly. The next day, Ender bumped into Red Sernon who was carrying a box of robotic parts that resembled the technology of Proscidion. Intrigued, Ender, Tom, Skylar and Sicarius decided to follow Red into an auction house. Red made a presentation on his latest invention, which he managed to impress the majority of the audience. To grab his attention, Ender bidded with an incredibly high price, and won at the end. After the auction, Ender spoke with Red about Vargon, and his knowledge in technology would be a great support. Red believed the wars Vargon caused may pose a threat to his ancestors, which might cause his existence to be erased. Red agreed to defeat Vargon by joining Ender's alliance. In less than no time, Ender remembered that there was once a legendary swordsman who went by the alias Knightmare. He believed his proficiency in swordsmanship would bring great benefits to the alliance. Consequently, he asked Red the details of the man. Red revealed the real name of Knightmare was Helix Cornelius, he also stated that Helix was a member White Ordinance, but he did not know where he currently was. Despite Helix's eminence, Tom, Skylar and Sicarius disagreed to enlist him as an ally. Tom and Skylar were frightened by his nickname, and Sicarius was an outlaw. Notwithstanding the majority's disagreement, Ender decided to look for him regardless. They queried Helix's colleagues to ask for his whereabouts. After 2 hours of tracking, he was found in a florist shop. Upon engaging with him, Ender, Tom and Skylar were slightly taken aback by his friendliness, and was skeptical about him being the one they were looking for. Ender told him Proscidion was in danger and he needed his aid. For the sake of Tarion, Helix agreed to help Ender. Ender studied his roster, and realized the alliance only had one sorcerer who was Skylar. Red suggested to recruit a superior wizard, Veklar Draestus to their team, and they proceeded to his tower. Veklar refused to leave the royals, however he suggested a promising associate of his, who went by the name Warren Rayes. Warren was found in his house somewhere close to the shore, they invited him to the alliance. Warren thought it would be a fine opportunity to learn the characteristics of the Netherworld. To broaden his horizon, he accepted the offer. Aria Crisis 65,000 A week later, all Kingdoms of Earthon were conquered by the Vargon brigade with haste except Aria, which made it being the last source of resistance. Vargon launched multiple attacks on Aria. Due to the massive amount of military forces on both sides, Vargon could not push inward, while Arians couldn't exit. Eventually, Vargon set up tremendous amount of outposts surrounding Aria, awaiting for their defense to fall apart. King of Aria, Hadrian Colton Alaris wished to end the relentless wars, he decided to hand over Submergence to Lex in person. However, it turned out Hadrian was tricked. He was kidnapped by Lex and the attacks on Aria remained unchanged. Lex revealed his primary goal was to make all Voiders and Earthonians (inhabitants of Earthon) to be his slaves. The action of gathering Emptiness, Ebullience and Submergence was only his secondary goal. By reason of Hadrian not having any offsprings, political parties began to debate whom to be the next ruler of Aria, guilds began to arise and propagate their ideal ruler of Aria. Amongst the conflicting guilds, Total Annihilation received the most support, the majority believed its leader, Snow Jenkins would be the most appropriate ruler of Aria. Ender, Tom, Skylar, Sicarius, Red, Helix and Warren stumbled upon Total Annihilation while Snow was making a motivational public speech. Snow recognized Sicarius, Helix and Warren, he happened to be a fan of them. He invited them to Total Annihilation attributable their strengths would attract even more popularity to the guild. Ender declined the invitation for them, and revealed they were working for him. Ender and Snow went into a confrontation. At the end of the confrontation, Snow asked what their team was called. Ender made up a name in a rush and labeled his team Imperium. A few days later, Helix introduced Cyelena to the other members of Imperium to widen her social circle, and she often attended meetings held by Ender. A week later, the team of Imperium bumped into Sicarius's childhood friend, Gwen Payne who was on a mission to retrieve the missing Cyelena Delton back to Chasmaton. Gwen saw Cyelena was accompanied by Helix who was supposedly the kidnapper, and assaulted him upon first sight. Tom and Skylar defended Helix from Gwen's attack, which made her misapprehend that the whole Imperium was holding Cyelena hostage. During the confrontation, she confirmed Sicarius's countless assassinations in the past. Driven by fury and disappointment, she joined Total Annihilation to oppose Imperium. Cyelena was later on questioned by Ender. She revealed her true identity as the former bride of Edwin and a scion of a wealthy family. She explained that she had been bullied due to her social status in her youth. Despite being a noble, Imperium accepted who she truly was and welcomed her into the community. He projected the execution of Hadrian before the eyes of Arians. His death enraged Arians. Arians quickly formed a gigantic militia. The militia sortied out of the garrison, and launched a massacre of Netharians. In less than no time, the militia destroyed all outposts around Aria, and went on a war to reclaim Chasmaton with the help of Imperium.